<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Monkey Hero: Son-Gokū by CygusLorman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602205">The Monkey Hero: Son-Gokū</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CygusLorman/pseuds/CygusLorman'>CygusLorman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dancing With Magic Dragons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Midoriya Izuku, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, But he's just a Saiyan, Dead Sensei | All For One, F/M, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Problem Child, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Son Goku is Midoriya Izuku, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), technically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CygusLorman/pseuds/CygusLorman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding herself unable to bear a child, Inko Midoriya makes a wish, which seems to come true (along with some surprises), when a strange object lands in Mt. Paozu. (DBZ x MHA Fusion AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Chiaotzu &amp; Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Class 1-A &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Krillin &amp; Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Master Roshi &amp; Son Gohan Sr., Master Roshi &amp; Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Midoriya Hisashi &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Inko &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko &amp; Son Gohan Sr., Midoriya Izuku &amp; Son Gohan Sr., Midoriya Izuku &amp; Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo, Nappa &amp; Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Raditz &amp; Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Raditz/Sousaki Shino | Mandalay, Son Goku &amp; Son Gohan Sr., Son Goku &amp; Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Tenshinhan &amp; Son Goku (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dancing With Magic Dragons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Crash Landing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>'Sup. I've come up with a fantastic idea for a fusion AU, so I'd like to share it! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bardock," said the voice of a woman. "How can you be so <em>sure </em>that Frieza's going to blow up the planet? We need to <em>think </em>about this!"</p><p>The man known as Bardock ceased his traversal of the deserts of Planet Vegeta, and briefly set down the space pod he was currently carrying as he turned to address his wife. "Gine, <em>listen to me</em>." He put his hands on her shoulders. "This is <em>Frieza</em> we're talking about. There's no good reason why he would call back all of the Saiyans who are currently off-world back to the planet, if he didn't plan on <em>exterminating </em>them." He let go of her and hoisted the pod back on his shoulder. "Besides," he continued. "Even if I was wrong the entire time, then I can just get him myself."</p><p>"Then why can't we just <em>go </em>with him? All three of us?"</p><p>Bardock shook his head and sighed. "I've thought about that, but it's not an option." He turned around to look at her. "They'll be able to track our battle power with those goddamned scouters of theirs." He had considered the option many times on his way to Planet Vegeta, but there was just no feasible way for him and Gine to lower their power levels enough to fly away undetected.</p><p>He briefly considered damaging the both of them to the point of near-death, but it was too much of a risk to take, and it was unknown if the stasis gas was capable of life support to that degree.</p><p>"...What's gotten into you, Bardock?" Gine eventually asked with a wistful expression. "It's unlike you to show so much care. You never showed this much care when <em>Raditz</em> was this young."</p><p>"That's because Raditz can easily take care of himself," he countered. "His power was high enough to get placed into a squad with the <em>prince</em>. But Kakarot...Kakarot doesn't <em>have</em> that power. Not now, at least." He sighed and looked up at the night sky, taking a moment to bask in its beauty. "I've spent most of my life pillaging and destroying...so I thought that <em>maybe,</em> I should try to <em>save </em>something, for once. Especially if that something is our son." Coming to a stop, he set the pod down, which soon calmed the crying toddler who was currently occupying it.</p><p>Gine placed a hand on the window of the pod so that she could look at her son. "Where...where are you sending him?"</p><p>"It's called Earth," Bardock replied. "And it's pretty damn far in the frontier. The overall power level isn't too low, but it isn't that big, either, so no one who doesn't already know would think to look for him there. The planet itself doesn't seem to be worth much, so I'm just hoping that it wouldn't be detected by their computers."</p><p>Gine took a deep breath as she took in the information, then turned to look at her son. "Everything's going to be all right, okay? We're going to come and get you as soon as possible." Suddenly, Bardock's arm lightly slammed onto the window, startling her.</p><p>"Kakarot, I need you to listen," he began. "No matter <em>what </em>happens, you need to survive at all costs, got it?" He let out a small smile as he saw Kakarot's tiny hand reach up to touch his own, before stepping back. Soon after, the pod slowly began to rise in the air, before accelerating into space.</p><p>"<em>Don't forget about us,</em> <em>Kakarot!</em>" Gine yelled out with her hands cupped around her mouth, before eventually breaking down into crying. Bardock reached out and wrapped an arm around her, as she sobbed into his armor.</p><p>"...I really hope you're wrong about this..."</p><p>Bardock swallowed as he watched the sky for a pod that was already long gone. "I hope so, too...I hope so, too."</p>
<hr/><p>Son Gohan happily hummed to himself as he traversed the wilderness of Mount Paozu. Relishing in the ambient noises of the various wildlife, he thought of some interesting music that could accompany his walk perfectly, and took a moment to ponder on the state of the world.</p><p>Until a large <em>boom</em> shook the surrounding trees, sending a numerous amount of birds flying away.</p><p>"Oh, goodness me!" he cried out, briefly holding a hand to his chest and wondering just <em>what </em>could have caused such a loud noise. "Must be one of those poachers I keep hearing about." Curious and wary, Gohan slowly made his way down the mountain in an attempt to search for the source, until he found his way to a clearing.</p><p>In the middle of it, sat what looked to be a round, metal ball, and that it had smashed its way through several trees.</p><p>"What..." he trailed off as he eyed the object in awe. When he noticed a red window on the ball, his awe turned into astonishment and shock. "Is...is that a <em>spaceship?</em>"</p><p>Even though the emergence of Quirks over the past two centuries had caused the general population of the world to distance themselves away from religion and more towards the sciences and the unknown, the concept of extraterrestrial beings was still something most of the population eyed with scrutiny, even though there were people with mutation Quirks that made their appearance very much like how one would think an alien would look.</p><p>"Hm. That power..." Gohan said, when he used his ki sense to gauge the power of whoever was inside. "I should be on my guard." At that moment, the door to the spaceship began to open, sending him on high alert, and he dropped into a fightng stance. Unfortunately, he had left the Nyoi-bō in his house, so he would have to exert himself a bit more if whoever was inside the strange pod turned out to be a threat.</p><p>Once the door had opened fully, he had to do a double take when he saw that a <em>child</em> was the occupant, and looked to be the age of a <em>toddler</em>, no less. He also noted how much the boy looked like a human, but he filed that thought away for later.</p><p><em>'I better tell Inko about this...' </em>he thought, as he decided to take a risk and move towards the boy.</p>
<hr/><p>Inko Midoriya stared at the pregnancy test with trembling hands as she waited for the small machine to process her urine. Becoming a mother had been her dream ever since she was a young girl and knew what babies were, always volunteering to babysit her cousins and her friend's siblings. As the years passed, she had to force that dream to the back of her mind so that she could get her nursing degree, but meeting Hisashi had brought it back full force, and <em>then</em> some. She loved that man so, <em>so </em>much for how much he made her feel special and whole, but deep down, she felt that their marriage wouldn't be complete without a third person in the mix, which was, thankfully, a sentiment he shared.</p><p>And so they tried for a child. The first time, nothing had happened, but Inko didn't let it discourage her, and had chalked it up to timing it poorly around her period. The second time, however, <em>was</em> planned with her period in mind, but again, nothing had come of it. By the third, she was starting to get worried. Hisashi had offered that they go to a doctor to see what was wrong, but she declined out of fear of what the results would be.</p><p><em>This time,</em> she told him with confidence. <em>This time, it'll work.</em></p><p>When she felt that enough time had passed, Inko took a deep breath and looked down at the pregnancy test. But all she could see was a single red line, meaning that the test was negative. Again.</p><p>She wasn't able to conceive a child.</p><p>With tears threatening to run down her face, Inko tried to slow down her breathing, in a vain attempt to calm her nerves and keep herself from hyperventilating. <em>'Please,'</em> she thought, praying to whichever deity would be kind enough to listen. <em>'This is all I've ever wanted...please don't </em>take <em>this from me</em>...<em>" </em>Failing the battle to maintain her composure, she let the tears fall, as her whole body shook with sobs.</p><p>It just wasn't <em>fair</em>. Why were terrible, evil people allowed to have children, when <em>she</em> couldn't?</p><p>Suddenly, a loud vibration echoed from the countertop of the sink, shocking Inko from her despair. With a sniffle, she reached over to grab the device, and swallowed at seeing the name of the contact that was calling. With a deep breath through her nose, she hit 'answer' and placed the phone to her ear.</p><p>"H-hey, dad," she greeted, trying to keep her voice as neutral as possible.</p><p>"Hello, darling. I, uh, I heard from Hisashi about the, uh...<em>trouble</em> you were having."</p><p>Inko felt her face drain at the revelation. Her father had jokingly made her promise to give him lots of grandchildren to spoil during the wedding reception, but she had ended up taking it to heart, with the intent to see it through.</p><p>And now, it looked like it was a promise that she would never be able to keep.</p><p>"Oh. I-I see," was all she could say at the moment, because she was once again starting to become overwhelmed by her emotions, with more tears threatening to run down her face, but she kept a hand over her mouth to keep him from hearing.</p><p>"Um, I don't know if you're busy right now, but I'd like for the both of you to come over as soon as you can. There's something that you'll want to see." She heard a clatter from the background, causing her father to let out a curse. "Damn it. Looks like something came up. I've gotta go now. Love you!" With a click, he hung up, leaving Inko back to her thoughts, and her despair.</p>
<hr/><p>After finding the strange child with the tail and spiky black hair, Gohan had waited for a few days to see if any more of his people would show up (and maybe his parents), but it seems that enough time had passed where he was confident that the boy had come here alone. He even tried to make conversation with him, but he assumed from the blank stares he got in return, it was either that the boy had no idea what he was saying (after all, it was improbable that aliens would know even a lick of Japanese), or that he was simply at the age where he hadn't learned to speak yet, which Gohan found odd, all things considered.</p><p>Children younger than a year old could generally speak one or two words, and simple babbling even before that. So it was rather strange that the only methods of communication the child in front of him used were crying and pointing. Perhaps the people of his home planet lacked the ability for complex speech patterns? No, that wouldn't make much sense, especially seeing how his appearance was strikingly similar to a human's. If it weren't for the space pod, armor, and spiky hair, Gohan would have thought that he had simply been abandoned by his parents.</p><p>Well, at least he was as sweet as human toddlers generally were, for the most part. Well, <em>most</em> of the time.</p><p>The sound of a loud <em>clatter</em> brought the aged man out of his thoughts, and back towards his young charge. Turning around, he saw that the toddler was currently eating - or rather, <em>inhaling</em> - the sixth batch of bao buns he had made that same day, and just making a general mess of himself. "Well it's a good thing I have quite the amount of martial arts experience under my belt," he said, shaking his head at the display. "Otherwise, you'd have killed me with that rowdiness of yours." When the boy had finally finished eating, Gohan wiped his face clean, before having him play with some of Inko's toys he had stored in the attic.</p><p>Watching the boy move about his living room with a sense of curiosity had Gohan wondering what his daughter was currently up to. It hadn't been too long since he had called her, but she and her husband were quite busy with work, but he was content with waiting for them. He was touched when she offered that he go live with them, if a bit insulted. While he was <em>technically</em> retired, he didn't become one of Muten Roshi's best pupils for nothing, damn it!</p><p>A small part of him wished he had joined that nice young lady on her quest to find the, uh...'dragon-whatsits' a year prior, just so he could have an excuse to travel the world one more time. He wondered what his old master was doing right now on his island. It didn't take much to assume that he would probably be watching some pornography or doing drugs with Turtle, the poor creature.</p><p>Oh well, it wasn't like he had any right to complain. After all, even at his age, he had power the average man could only ever <em>dream</em> of having, so he was mostly content with what he had.</p><p>His thoughts then turned to his daughter, and Gohan suppressed a sigh. He had made a joke during Inko's wedding but looking back on it now, he cringed at how extremely insensitive it was to say.</p><p>In all honesty, when Hisashi had told him the news of her not being able to conceive, he was overcome with sadness, but not to the degree his little girl must have felt. His heart ached to see her suffering so much, and so he hoped that with this child, she could finally be able to start the family she's always wanted to have.</p><p>Before long, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing, which broke the young toddler's attention away from his toys, as he looked around him in confusion at what the strange noise was.</p><p>Gohan, however, chuckled at seeing his bemused expression. "Oh, that must be them." He walked over and ruffled the boy's head. "Just stay there for now, little one. I have to go get the door." Turning away from the living room, he walked towards the front of the house, and opened the door to see the faces of his daughter and son-in-law.</p><p>"Hello, you two," he greeted, giving them a smile as he wrapped his arms around Inko in an embrace.</p><p>"Hey, dad," she replied, returning the offered embrace with more than equal force. "It's been a while." After maintaining the hug for a few more moments, she eventually let go, allowing Gohan to turn to the man standing next to her.</p><p>"Long time no see, eh, Gohan-san?"</p><p>The old man chuckled. "That it has, Hisashi-kun," he replied. "That it has." He moved to hug him as well, but this time with some manly back pats for good measure." When they broke apart, he clasped his hands together as he gave them another smile. "It's good to see you both."</p><p>"Not that I didn't miss you, dad," Inko began. "But, uh, what's the occasion? It seems awfully important if you wanted the both of us to come visit you..."</p><p>Gohan nodded in agreement. "Well you see," he stopped himself from continuing his sentence, pausing for a moment to consider his answer. "Actually, I..I think it'd be best if I just show you." Turning around, he motioned for the two adults to follow him to the living room. "Just...follow me, then."</p><p>Inko was starting to get an ominous feeling from her father's words, but she followed him anyway. When they reached the living room, she did a double take at seeing a <em>child</em>, dressed in some kind of armor, who was playing with some of her old toys from when she, herself was a little girl.</p><p>"What...?"</p><p>"You should probably sit down for what I'm about to tell you," Gohan spoke up.</p>
<hr/><p>"I...this is a lot to take in." The explanation Gohan had told her of <em>space pods and aliens</em>, of all things, didn't make much sense. But her father had rarely lied to her, and he had even shown her a picture of the very same pod that little boy, er, <em>arrived</em> in. In truth, this was all rather surreal and seemed like something out of a science fiction novel.</p><p>But then again, so were Quirks, and the world had long since adapted to their sudden existence.</p><p>"But why didn't you call the government? Why not have someone come and pick him up?"</p><p>"Inko," Gohan said, exasperatedly. "I'm going to be frank with you, here; for the past two years, you have been trying and failing to conceive a child. <em>Repeatedly. </em>In all honesty, there's a good chance that you might not <em>ever</em> be able to get pregnant." Inko flinched at the harsh words her father was telling her, and was looking down at her lap as tears started to well up in her eyes.</p><p>Hisashi stood up in defense of his wife. "Okay, I think that's-"</p><p>Gohan raised his hand to silence the man. "I'm not done, yet, Hisashi. <em>Sit down.</em>" Inko's husband stared at him for a moment, before sighing and sitting down. Turning back to his daughter, Gohan kneeled down as he softly wrapped her hands with his own. "You know I don't like using harsh words unless I have a point to make," he continued. "But you <em>have</em> to see reason. This little boy I found, he has <em>no one left.</em>"</p><p>"B-but," she began with a soft voice. "Surely his parents-"</p><p>"Inko, <em>listen to me. </em>When I searched that pod for any clues as to where he came from, I found a message from his father." When he saw that he had her attention, Gohan pulled out his phone and opened a voice recording application, playing the most recent entry.</p><p>"My son," began the voice of a male. "If you end up finding this message, then I assume the worst has come to pass. If I have still not arrived to retrieve you, then you are now one of the last surviving Saiya-jins in the universe. Our home planet has been destroyed, and with it, our people." When he first discovered the message, Gohan had found it odd that the man could speak fluent Japanese, as there were hundreds of other languages on Earth, but eventually chalked it up to some sort of translation technology.</p><p>"There should be other survivors out there," the man continued. "But they're so far away that you might never come into contact with them. Based on my scans and research, you should be able to fit in with the natives of Chikyū, as our two races share very similar appearances. No matter what it takes, you <em>must s</em>urvive, my son. For me, your mother, and all of the people who were killed at the hands of Frieza. <em>Survive."</em></p><p>With that, the message ended with a click, leaving the three adults in silence, as the weight of the man's message was felt by the married couple.</p><p>"...So he really has no one left?" Inko asked.</p><p>Gohan nodded. "He never said his or his son's name <em>once</em> throughout the entire recording, and I have a feeling that he did that <em>because</em> he knew that he was going to be raised by a different family. A family that I want <em>you and Hisashi</em> to start, by adopting that little boy sitting across the living room." Said toddler was now waddling over to the group, before stopping and staring at them with a curious expression.</p><p>Inko took a deep breath and found the courage to stand up and walk over to him. "Hi," she said softly, bending down with her hands on her knees. The little boy stared at her intently for a moment, before he visibly <em>beamed</em>, and his arms reached out to her with his hands repeatedly opening and closing.</p><p>She felt her heart skip a beat.</p><p>Inko felt Hisashi put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but all her attention was now focused on this sweet little boy who she had picked up, and whose head was now resting on her shoulder.</p><p>"What do you want his name to be?" Gohan asked after a few moments.</p><p>Inko paused for a moment. She had a few ideas for names, but there was only one that seemed to truly <em>fit</em><em>.</em> "Izuku," she replied. "His name will be Midoriya Izuku."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To accommodate for the technological advances of Dragon Ball and some of the theories of when the first Quirk baby was born, I'll be setting the time period to Izuku starting U.A. in 2170.</p><p>Also, Gohan doesn't live in a hut here. I like to think that he has a house similar to that of the one in Dragon Ball: Evolution (literally the only time I'll ever mention that abomination).</p><p>See you soon!</p><p>I'm in a BNHA discord called <a href="https://discord.gg/7k7grmB">Epsi's Hoard</a> , and it's a really cool community of fanfic readers and writers who share their ideas and are just generally wholesome. I seriously recommend you check it out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Monkey Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yikes. Sorry it took so long to get this out. I couldn't find any motivation to get this done for a long while, but I'm back now, at least.</p><p>It's reasonable to assume that any civilization that is technologically advanced enough for interacting with the larger galaxy should have the technology to make universal translator chips, à la Guardians of the Galaxy. That's why I went back and forth from 'Saiyan' to 'Saiya-jin', because that's what people whose native language is Japanese would hear. But if the POV changes to someone who isn't fluent in Japanese, then I'll use the dub names.</p><p>And also because it seems cooler that way.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next four years of Inko's life had been rather...<em>difficult,</em> to say the least. Adopting Izuku had filled a void in her heart that she thought would stay empty forever, but when it came to raising him...while he was a very sweet boy with the ability to make hearts (mainly hers) melt, he was the very <em>definition</em> of rowdy. Gohan had concluded that based on the armor and Izuku's strength, the Saiya-jins were some sort of warrior race like the Spartans of Ancient Greece, and had most likely made enough enemies to warrant having the majority of them killed.</p><p>She didn't want to admit it, but a part of her almost wished that the other survivors of his race would never find him. She knew it was wrong to think of something like that, considering the circumstances behind his arrival to Earth, but Izuku was <em>her </em>son now, and never dared to think about what she would do if he was taken from her.</p><p>But a toddler having the strength of a <em>full-grown human adult?</em> That was a madness in and of itself. Her father had told her that it was because of his years of martial arts experience that Izuku hadn't accidentally killed him yet, and even offered for her and Hisashi to live at Mount Paozu with him.</p><p>She would be forever grateful to her father and Izuku's biological parents for allowing her the chance to have the family she's always wanted, but he could be so <em>trying</em>, at times.</p><p>Whenever he would get excited or angry, there was a high chance of him breaking everything in sight, which caused her to resort to performing clever tricks with toys using her Quirk in order to calm him down. Hisashi, on the other hand, had found a much easier time because of his Fire Breath, and was more easily able to distract and entertain Izuku than his wife could.</p><p>Unfortunately, this caused quite the problem when he had to travel overseas to look for work, because Inko was forced to quit her job in order to raise Izuku full-time, and so that their son's monstrous appetite wouldn't end up eating them into poverty. Thankfully, however, Gohan's estate in Mount Paozu was only a thirty-minute drive away, so he was able to regularly help out with keeping Izuku's strength in line, as well as teaching him the basics of martial arts in order to better control it.</p><p>While it was quite a relief for the adults' funds to learn that he wasn't too interested in toys, but just like every child, he was <em>obsessed</em> with heroes, especially All Might, and some of Izuku's favorite pastimes were shouting '<em>I AM HERE!'</em> and '<em>SMASH!</em>' while wearing an All Might onesie, as well as repeatedly watching his debut video on repeat<em>.</em></p><p>But even with all of the difficulty that came with raising the rowdy and rambunctious child that was Izuku...Inko wouldn't change any of it for the world.</p>
<hr/><p>As she chopped some vegetables, Inko was happily humming along to some upbeat song she stumbled across on YouTube, and spared a glance outside of the window to see Izuku doing punches with Gohan. A few moments later, the music suddenly cut off, and instead started to play her ringtone. Setting down the knife and wiping her hands on her apron, she walked over to the counter and picked it up to see that it was her husband calling. "Hi, dear," she began. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Inko, you're not gonna <em>believe </em>this," Hisashi replied urgently, which caused her mood to dip as she became worried about the potential news.</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>"I just got a job offer for <em>Capsule Corp.</em>"</p><p>Inko's eyes widened as she briefly put a hand to her mouth in shock. "Wait, are you <em>serious? How? </em>That's amazing!" Capsule Corporation was one of the largest and most influential companies in the <em>world,</em> renowned for its advancements made in technology, science, and medicine. But what <em>really</em> skyrocketed its popularity to a household name, was for its development of the 'DynoCap': a small, portable device that could easily fit in the palm of one's hand, yet could store anything up to <em>thousands of times</em> its weight.</p><p>It's what elevated Brock Briefs (the founder) from being just <em>one of</em> the richest men in the world, to the first trillionaire in history.</p><p>"So I was walking around one night," Hisashi began. "And there was this girl who was being harassed by some guy with a weird-looking mutation, so I got him to leave her alone, and it turns out she was the <em>CEO's daughter! </em>Can you believe it?!" he finished with a laugh.</p><p>"Hisashi...that's amazing..." Inko replied, having gone to the dining room and sat down in one of the chairs. Due to becoming a stay-at-home mother, she had ended up having to visit Gohan every weekend in order to save as much as possible from her and Hisashi's savings. But with his new salary, maybe they could finally loosen up their belts. Izuku <em>had </em>been wanting to get some All Might merchandise lately...</p><p>"Anyway, I wanted to see how you and Izuku were doing," Hisashi continued. "Has he been, uh, <em>playing well</em> with other kids?" Ah. Because of Izuku's strength, there was the obvious problem of mingling with other children. It was very important for a young child to learn how to socialize, and based on what could be gathered from the message in Izuku's pod, well as observing his behavior, it was (mostly) concluded that humans and Saiya-jins shared many similarities when it came to social interactions.</p><p>This meant that alongside having a <em>very</em> similar physical appearance to humans whose Quirks weren't mutation-type, the two species shared a common ancestor in their lineages, and <em>that</em> wasn't something any of the three adults wanted to spend sleepless nights thinking about.</p><p>Inko, Hisashi, and Gohan had agreed to tell Child Protective Services about how Gohan came to find Izuku (bar the alien space pod), alongside the couple's difficulty with conceiving.</p><p>It came as quite the surprise that the adoption process had only taken a few weeks, rather than the minimum requirement of six months, though Gohan had confessed afterwards that he had used his connections with a few Pro Heroes to pull some strings and speed things along. It also helped that they had left a very good impression on the social worker that came to examine and interview them.</p><p>"Well, I'm not really sure if it's safe yet," Inko admitted. "Dad says his training's going really well, so it might be a few more months till that can happen. Mitsuki's been wanting to set up a playdate." Mitsuki Bakugо̄ was the only person who even partially knew the situation, with Inko having confided in her about Izuku's adoption, and always insisted on setting up a playdate between him and her son, though Inko was always hesitant to agree due to her not wanting Katsuki to get hurt because of Izuku accidentally using a bit too much force.</p><p>"Yeah, that's a good point," Hisashi replied, before moving onto a different topic. "Oh, yeah, do you remember that time we went to that bar and..." The couple continued to talk about everyday things and his experiences in the United States for the remainder of the hour as Inko continued preparing the day's lunch, smiling and occasionally laughing at his stories.</p>
<hr/><p>"Widen your stance a bit, Izuku."</p><p>Izuku shifted as he widened the gap between his feet, before crouching back down in a horse stance. "Like this, grandpa?"</p><p>Gohan smiled and nodded. "Good, now remember to keep your arms to your sides - yes, just like that - and now show me what I've just gone over."</p><p>"<em>Hyah! Hyah! Hyah!</em>" With each yell, Izuku paired the first one with a right-handed punch, before switching to his left, and then following up with a round kick with his right leg. He then repeated the attack a few more times, with Gohan watching on and nodding in approval. After several moments went on with Izuku punching and kicking the air, he raised his hand in a gesture for him to stop.</p><p>"Now, I want you to use that on me," he said, as he set down the Nyoi-bо̄ and dropped into a fighting stance, with his hands and arms had moved accordingly; his right hand curled up in a fist at his side, and his left had formed a half-fist, half-claw out in front of him. This was the stance that was most familiar to those who practiced the Kamesenryū.</p><p>"Okay!" Izuku chirped, and quickly moved to copy his grandfather, though he had trouble properly curling his left hand, instead opting to just make it into a fist.</p><p>Gohan internally shrugged as he watched the boy's brief struggle. <em>'Eh, that could always be fixed later.' </em>When Izuku finally finished, he looked back at Gohan in silence as he waited for the signal to start. "Go." Izuku darted forward and began to attack Gohan using the same drill, with the latter dodging, blocking, and parrying each hit that was sent his way.</p><p>"Now <em>switch!</em>"</p><p>Almost immediately, Izuku switched the direction he attacked with by changing to a left jab, then a right one, and then following up with a left round kick. The two continued the exercise for another minute, with Gohan noting with pride how quickly Izuku was becoming proficient in his training. Even if learning how to fight more easily it was most likely ingrained in his Saiya-jins biology, this was still a product of hard work and dedication.</p><p>If he kept it up at this rate, he would end up giving Muten Roshi and the top heroes a run for their money.</p><p><em>"Food's ready!</em>" called out the voice of his daughter, which prompted Gohan to leap back and signal for Izuku to stop.</p><p>"Very good, Izuku," he praised with a smile, before moving to pick up the Nyoi-bо̄ next. "Later, we're going to have you learn how to properly <em>dodge </em>attacks, but before that, why don't we take a break and eat some of that katsudon your mother's been making, hm?"</p><p>Izuku's mouth immediately began to water at the mention of his favorite dish. "Oh, boy!" he exclaimed, as he eagerly rubbed his hands together and ran towards the house, with Gohan shaking his head at his grandson's excitement as he followed him inside.</p><p>When Izuku made it to the door, he kicked his shoes off and grabbed a nearby chair, before quickly making his way to the sink. Once his hands were fully clean, he jumped off of the chair and made a mad dash towards the dining table, where an absolutely <em>massive </em>(to the adults, at least) bowl of katsudon was waiting for him. Though he was eager to immediately dig in, he knew that he had to wait for everyone to be seated (as painstakingly difficult as it was), and before long, Gohan had joined him and Inko.</p><p>"<em>Itadakimasu,</em>" the two adults quietly said, with Izuku echoing them, and not even a second had passed before he picked up a slice of fried pork and seemingly <em>inhaled </em>it, and was quickly moving on to the rest of his food without a care in the world.</p><p>Inko lightly smiled and shook her head at her son's lack of table manners. "<em>Izuku,</em>" she began. "What did I tell you about using your hands at the table?"</p><p>"But I'm <em>hungry,</em>" he whined, before turning back to his bowl and eating several spoonfuls of rice and egg, albeit at a slightly slower pace than when he first started.</p><p>"It doesn't matter if you're hungry," Gohan chimed in. "If you start making a mess of yourself every time you eat, then no one will ever want you to eat with them, and you wouldn't want that, now would you?"</p><p>Izuku loudly gasped at the prospect of being denied <em>food, </em>of all things. He considered food to be one of his <em>absolute</em> favorite things to do each day, maybe even more than heroes and learning how to fight from Gohan. He didn't think he'd want to deny food to anyone, even if they were mean to him. "Okay..." he said, finally slowing down his pace to a manageable level, although it was still quite a bit faster than his mother and grandfather's.</p><p>He was a <em>very </em>hungry Saiya-jin, after all.</p>
<hr/><p>Gohan was growing more and more fascinated as he continued reading his digital copy of <em>Dune. </em>He had watched the movie reboot that came out when he was just a young man fresh out of high school, but to be honest, it just couldn't <em>compare</em> to the original source material. There were several times where he wondered if the technology and space travel was similar at all to what the Saiya-jins used. Perhaps one day he could find out for himself.</p><p>"Grandpa?" Gohan looked up from his chair to see Izuku tugging on his leg.</p><p>"What is it, Izuku?"</p><p>Izuku pointed to the window next to them. "What's that white light outside?" Gohan briefly glanced at the window to see the night sky and clouds slightly illuminated, to which he understood Izuku's confusion.</p><p>"Ah. That's just the moon," he replied, and Izuku curiously walked over to look out towards the sky for the bright shape that would replace the Sun during the night, but frowned when all he couldn't find any glimpse of said object.</p><p>"...I don't see anything."</p><p>"Hm. Well, why don't we go outside and take a look?" Gohan asked, setting his book down and standing up from his chair. "But not for long, though. You <em>do</em> need to go to sleep soon." Izuku silently nodded as he followed his grandfather out the back door. When they stepped outside of the house, he briefly shivered from having not yet changed out of his gi, but shrugged it off in favor of seeing the moon.</p><p>When he finally was able to get a glimpse of the celestial body, "Woah...is <em>that</em> the moon?" he asked, pointing a finger to it.</p><p>Gohan smiled at his grandson's awe and looked up to see the full moon. "Yes it is, my boy, yes it is. Now let's go. It'll still be there tomorrow night..." When he clapped a hand on Izuku's shoulder and turned to look back at him, the boy was still looking up at the sky, but didn't seem to register Gohan's words at all. "Izuku...?" Upon getting a closer look, he could see that the boy's eyes were changing from black to red the longer he stared at the sky.</p><p>...Along with his body <em>shifting</em> as it started to grow larger in size.</p><p>"I-Izuku!" Gohan cried out in alarm, taking an unconscious step back at the sight. "Izuku, stop that right now!" He kept trying to repeat his name, and even moved to try to shake him, but nothing he did was able to get through to Izuku. It was as if something...<em>primal </em>had taken over his grandson, and Gohan was forced to move even further back and let the transformation finish.</p><p>Eventually, the little boy known as Izuku Midoriya was no longer there. Now, all that was left of him...was the monstrous beast known and feared throughout the galaxy as the <em>Great Ape.</em></p>
<hr/><p>As the ground began to <em>rumble</em> with the force larger than that of a major earthquake, Inko was forced awake from her early sleep and into a sudden panic, as she immediately thought that a villain attack was taking place. She glanced next to her, and seeing that Izuku wasn't next to her, began to panic at the thought of something happening to her son. With haste, she grabbed her slippers and put them on, before rushing to Gohan's room and opening the door.</p><p>Except he <em>also</em> wasn't in his bed, which made Inko become more and more fearful by the second. She grabbed her phone and began to dial the number for emergency services and have them send Pro Heroes, when a deafening <em>roar</em> shook the house and caused her to drop her phone out of shock.</p><p>Her poor heart couldn't take any more of this fear, but she <em>had</em> to survive and see this through for her husband, son, and father. When she finally made it out of the house to see what was happening, Inko was met with the sight of a <em>titanic-sized monkey</em> pounding its chest, and she turned to start looking for Izuku and Gohan, when she saw the latter also staring back at the beast out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>"<em>Dad!</em>" she called out, quickly running towards him. "<em>What's going on?!</em>" All Gohan could do was stare at her in shock as he tried to form a response.</p><p>"I..." he began, but Inko quickly ceased paying attention as she noticed that there was someone missing.</p><p>"Dad...where's Izuku?"</p><p>"Inko..."</p><p>Gohan moved towards her, but Inko stepped back, her tone of voice growing more desperate as she began to fear the worst. "<em>Where</em> <em>is</em> <em>Izuku?</em>" Her father stopped moving, and seemed to be at odds with himself, before he shakingly pointed a finger towards the monkey that was beginning to rampage the house.</p><p>"<em>That's </em>Izuku!"</p><p>Out of all the answers she could have expected, <em>this</em> wasn't one of them. The thought of her Izuku, her <em>baby boy, </em>having become such a monstrous beast? She briefly thought for a split second about how he could become one of the best heroes with that power, if it weren't for the fact that he was now attempting to destroy anything and everything around him.</p><p><em>This</em> was the power of the Saiya-jins. Not highly-advanced weapons or technology but <em>this. </em>The very same power that most likely drove the majority of them to extinction.</p><p>Without hesitation, Inko stepped forward and cupped her hands to her mouth. "<em>IZUKU!</em>" she yelled. "Please, this isn't like you!"</p><p>"<em>Inko!</em>" Gohan hissed. "<em>What are you doing?!</em>" He grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her, but the damage was already done, although it seemed to have gotten his attention, as he stopped what he was doing and locked his gaze at the two adults, and tilted his head curiously.</p><p>Inko silently laughed in relief as she was convinced she had gotten through to him, but Izuku let out another deafening <em>roar, </em>before leaving his mouth (maw?) open, where <em>ki</em> started to pool together, eventually growing into a sphere that looked to be the size of the entire estate, and was still growing even larger. Immediately knowing that the blast would kill both of them, Gohan willed his fear away as he cupped his hands to his side in response, praying that his daughter would be able to make it out of this alive, even if he didn't.</p><p>"<em>Ka...me...</em>" A tiny spark of ki came to life in the space between his hands, and eventually grew in size to fully occupy it, glowing a brilliant blue glow as he chanted the name of the <em>Turtle Devastation Wave. </em>"<em>Ha...me...</em>" Before he could fire the attack, however, he was interrupted by the sound of a booming voice, along with a sound that could be summarized as 'two things very loudly colliding with each other.'</p><p><strong> <em>"</em> </strong> <span class="u"><strong>Sacramento...<em>SMASH!</em></strong></span><strong>" </strong></p><p>Izuku's head was forcefully jerked to the side, the interruption in the buildup causing the ki attack to dissipate into nothingness, before another impact was made, this time on the forehead, and he was sent tumbling back, before finally falling to the ground in a <em>boom,</em> the shockwave also causing Inko and Gohan to fall as well.</p><p>When the figure finally landed, it was then that Gohan was able to get a good look at who it was, and was shocked to see a familiar set of blond hair spiked up to resemble a 'v', alongside a trademark grin, though it was noticeably dipped into a grimace.</p><p>He was looking at All Might: the worldwide-ranked Number One Hero and Japan's Symbol of Peace, Vanquisher of Piccolo Daimaō. But in spite of all the impressive titles, he had only ever seen him as Toshinori Yagi: his and Muten Roshi's former student, and the pride of the Kamesenryū.</p><p><strong>"</strong><span class="u"><strong>Gohan-sensei, I need to get you somewhere safe,</strong></span><strong>" </strong>Toshinori urgently called out, as he helped him and Inko up, before taking both of them into his arms and pushing ki into his feet to fly away from the scene. When he finally landed a good distance away, he set them down, before turning back to handle the threat. As soon as he lifted into the air, however, he was stopped by a hand grabbing hold of his ankle.</p><p>"It's-it's not a villain, Toshi," Gohan said, making Toshinori look back at him in confusion. "It's my grandson."</p><p>Toshinori slowly descended back to the ground. <strong>"<span class="u">What...</span>"</strong> he began, but stopped himself as he realized that he was wasting time, and that the threat was at large. <strong>"<span class="u">I'll make sure your boy doesn't destroy anything else.</span>" </strong>He turned back around, but was stopped <em>again </em>by Inko's voice.</p><p>"All Might - please don't hurt him too much! He just doesn't have control over his Quirk!"</p><p>Toshinori solemnly nodded. <strong>"<span class="u">You have my word. Now <em>go! </em>There's a village down that way!</span>" </strong>He waited for Gohan and Inko to start moving, before he turned back around for the last time, once again pushing ki into his legs to fly back towards his former teacher's house, and briefly scanned the area for the boy-turned-monster, when a sudden noise caused a chill to run down his spine.</p><p>
  <strong>"All..Might..."</strong>
</p><p>Toshinori looked directly under him to see a massive hand moving towards him. <em>'Aw, </em>crap baskets.<em>'</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Brock Briefs = Boxer Briefs. Just to stick with the underwear puns.</p><p>The updates for this fic are gonna be pretty damn slow because I'm putting the most focus on my MHA x JJBA crossover, and I'm also going to be writing 2 more (Overwatch and Assassin's Creed), but once I get done with the Sports Festival, I'll be putting more focus on this one.</p><p>I'm in a BNHA discord called <a href="https://discord.gg/7k7grmB">Epsi's Hoard</a> , and it's a really cool community of fanfic readers and writers who share their ideas and are just generally wholesome. I seriously recommend you check it out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Timelapse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, sorry it's taking so long to update. School's been picking up as of late, and I've also been working on planning out several more fics I wanna write, most notably the MHA x Assassin's Creed crossover.</p><p>For those of you confused about the title change, I felt that 'Dancing With Magic Dragons' didn't exactly seem to fit with the premise.</p><p>Sorry if you wanted to see more than one more chapter of Kid Goku!Izuku, but there's actually not a lot I can do with him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before he had gotten curious about the fact that there was light even after the Sun had already set, Izuku would regularly go to sleep early, mainly in part due to his parents trying to instill a sense of having a proper sleep schedule, rather than being tired out at the end of the day from playing and learning how to fight from his grandfather.</p><p>However, in this particular evening, he was unable to fall asleep, and so became curious from the light outside. When he first laid his eyes on Earth's moon, he was initially overcome with a sense of awe and fascination by the sight of it, but then, something inside of him <em>stirred,</em> and his body began to shift as it slowly grew and transformed.</p><p>The process of him having his bones and muscles growing in size would have, <em>should</em> have been excruciatingly painful for him, but Izuku's sense of self had already receded, and in its place was the pure, animalistic Saiyan instinct and <em>rage</em> of the titanic Great Ape. All he knew right now, was the urge to <em>destroy </em>everything around him.</p><p>When he suddenly found himself lying on the ground after being hit by <em>something,</em> some of the animalistic nature had somehow subsided to the point where he was able to at least get a small semblance of his surroundings. But soon, he became distracted as he recognized the flying figure of his favorite hero, and equated the sight to one of several action figures he owned of the man.</p><p>
  <strong>"All...Might..."</strong>
</p><hr/><p><em>'Aw, </em>crap baskets.<em>'</em></p><p>As he watched the massive appendage move closer and closer to him, Toshinori let out a grunt as he twisted to the side to dodge the incoming attempt to grab him, watched as the hand made contact with nothing but the air. However, the 'boy' obviously had more than one hand, and so he opted instead to fly higher in the sky to avoid the other one as well. <strong>"<span class="u">Young man!</span>"</strong> he yelled out. <strong>"<span class="u">Please, calm yourself!</span>"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"All Might...play..."</strong>
</p><p>...Well, <em>shit.</em> So alongside seemingly having gone berserk, the kid thought he was a <em>toy, </em>like an action figure to hold in his hand and play with. This just made things quite a bit more complicated than he was hoping for.</p><p>Toshinori tried once again to descend in another attempt to reason with the boy, but nothing seemed to be working as his efforts to subdue him quickly devolved into a glorified game of cat and mouse, with him constantly having to dodge and back up every time he would get even remotely close.</p><p>To be honest, his patience was quickly deteriorating. He still couldn't for the <em>life</em> of him figure out how to subdue the large beast, other than knocking him out with a well-placed '<em>SMASH!</em>' and hoping it wouldn't piss him off. However, it seemed that the decision was instead made for him, when the boy-turned-beast eventually let out an ear-splitting <em>roar </em>before leaving his mouth open, where the familiar yellow glow of <em>ki </em>began to pool in front of it, before sending out a blast towards him.</p><p>Toshinori saw the perfect opportunity that came with the attack, having used the precious few seconds where the beam was still being fired from the boy's mouth flying close to the ground, before soaring towards his forehead with his fist reared back.</p><p>
  <strong>"<span class="u">San Francisco...<em>SMASH!</em></span>"</strong>
</p><p>As his fist made contact with his target, a sonic boom reverberated through the air, and for a split-second, Toshinori could have sworn that he had seen a brief burst of golden lightning circling around his arm before dispersing at the edge of his fist. Except it had happened so fast that he was only momentarily confused, before brushing it off in favor of assessing whether or not the punch he delivered was effective.</p><p>As it turns out, it was. Maybe a bit <em>too </em>much, because out of everything he expected to happen, it wasn't the giant monkey-boy holding his forehead and beginning to <em>cry</em><em>, </em>of all things, and was even seeing tears well up in those red eyes of his - he didn't think he hit him <em>that </em>hard.</p><p>But then again, he <em>did</em> witness part of his mentor's home being ravaged not too long ago, so maybe it was for the best? Either way, he now had to comfort a crying transformed child who may or may not be angry with him.</p><hr/><p>After having been dropped off near Chazke Village, Gohan and Inko were able to find shelter inside the home of one of his former martial arts associates. They were both wrought with worry over Izuku's sudden transformation, and whether or not he would be permanently stuck like that, but Gohan knew that if anyone could at least subdue him, then it was his former student.</p><p>Less than an hour after having escorted them away to safety, Toshinori returned to the area and immediately requested that he return with them immediately. At first, Gohan immediately began to fear the worst, but when he took a deep breath and remembered the other man's tone of voice, he concluded that the news about his grandson wouldn't be something as heartbreaking as what he had initially thought.</p><p>When they finally returned to his estate, Gohan instinctively took a step back when he saw Izuku's still-transformed state, but soon relaxed when he saw that his mood was noticeably much happier, and was even speaking full sentences (though it was admittedly disturbing).</p><p>Inko had immediately begun trying to calm Izuku down through the use of soft words and loving pats on his titan-sized hand, and was eventually successful in lulling him to sleep, as he softly snored just a few meters ahead of the front door.</p><p>The three adults collectively let out a sigh in relief when the situation had finally been dealt with, with Toshinori fully introducing his civilian identity to Inko and explaining his connection to Gohan. Needless to say, she was shocked at the news of the Number One Hero having been trained by her father (she was only aware of him having helped train Bulma Briefs's husband and another Pro Hero).</p><p>Apparently, the Capsule Corp. heiress had requested of Toshinori to return the 'Dragon Ball' Gohan had given to her some time prior to Izuku first showed up in their lives, and his timing and intervention were only a coincidence.</p><p>However, the time was now nearing midnight, and there was a rather large-sized hole in the wall that covered Inko and Izuku's shared bedroom. Toshinori offered that they stay with him at Might Tower for the time being, but not only were Gohan and Inko uncomfortable at the prospect of being carried all the way to Tokyo, there still remained the <em>quite glaring</em> issue of Izuku still remaining transformed (the effects of which were unknown to be permanent or not).</p><p>Thankfully, it was a warm summer night, so they were able to rough it out under the stars for a night. Toshinori even insisted he stay as well, just in case something were to happen when morning came. So the three of them laid down beside Izuku in their respective sleeping bags and drifted off to sleep.</p><p>And when morning finally came, Gohan woke up to see Izuku naked and cuddled up next to Inko with his tail curled up around her wrist, but thankfully back to normal (or at least, back to what he was before looking at the full moon).</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>Seven Years Old</strong> </em>
</p><p>"So, you think you're smarter than me, do ya?" Katsuki Bakugо̄ asked with his teeth bared. Cracking his knuckles, he began to stalk forward, with his Quirk crackling in his palms. "Let me show you why you're not." When he reared his arm back, however, he was stopped by a powerful grip maintaining its hold on his wrist.</p><p>"What are you doing, Kacchan?"</p><p>Katsuki looked back to see Izuku keeping his arm in place. "I'm putting this extra in their place," he replied with complete seriousness, as if it were a matter of fact. "Now get out of my way, Deku, or I'll beat you up, too."</p><p>Izuku could only stare back impassively as he focused his attention on the boy staring at them from the floor in a silent command to leave. After watching him quickly scramble away, Izuku finally released his hold on Katsuki. "Only villains hurt people who can't fight back, Kacchan. Are you a villain?"</p><p>To the surprise of no one but the other children who acted as his cronies, Katsuki immediately began to seethe in rage at the accusation. "<em>What did you just call me?</em>"</p><p>"I said-" Izuku was cut off by having to jump a good distance backward in order to dodge the sudden blast that was aimed for him, and he couldn't help but let out a sigh (even though he was itching to spar with his grandfather) as he watched the other boy run towards him with the clear intention to fight, and shifted his posture accordingly into a fighting stance.</p><p>He could <em>really</em> go for some katsudon, right about now.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Ten Years Old</em> </strong>
</p><p>"One of the most important rules about martial arts," began the old man standing in front of Izuku. "Is that it's <em>more </em>than just learning fancy fighting techniques or being the biggest fish in the pond; it's also a <em>way of life. </em>You'll be tested beyond your wildest dreams as your body's pushed to its maximum limits, maybe even to the point of breaking it." With a yell, he dropped the staff he was holding and dropped into a horse stance, before bulking up to several times' his size in muscle. "And when you've proven to me both your growth in strength and character, only <em>then</em> will I teach you how to harness your <em>ki. </em>You with me so far?"</p><p>"Yes, Sensei." Right as he replied, however, Izuku received a soft <em>wack </em>to his head from the man's staff.</p><p>"<em>Ah, ah, ah</em> - what did I tell you to call me?"</p><p>Izuku resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he took a deep breath. "Yes, <em>Muten Roshi-sama.</em>"</p><p>Roshi's beard twitched in amusement as he nodded in satisfaction at the reply. "Good. Now get started." He tapped the side of a large box of milk bottles next to him with his staff, before turning back around to walk back to his house. "This milk won't deliver itself, after all."</p><p>With a disappointed sigh, Izuku picked up the box, before setting off to complete the task given to him. Honestly, when it was initially suggested that he start training with his grandfather's former mentor, he thought he would be learning really cool and never-before-seen techniques, not menial labor such as this. At least it wasn't <em>entirely </em>boring - Roshi at least gave him Kinto'un to use for delivering the milk to the villages closest to Kame House, with the chance to keep it if he was fast enough.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>Twelve Years Old</strong> </em>
</p><p>When Izuku returned home after running a few errands for Gohan, he opened the door to see his grandfather talking to a skinny blond man, and when Izuku tried to introduce himself, it was quickly made known to him that the man was actually Toshinori Yagi (AKA the man who was an honorary member of the Midoriya-Son family ever since the <em>Ōzaru</em> incident).</p><p>When he asked the man how he was able to be both skinny and extremely muscular, Toshinori showed him his injury, Izuku's curious expression quickly turned into a grimace at the reveal of the man's grotesque scar. "Did...did Piccolo Daimaō do that to you?" he tentatively asked.</p><p>"No, I got this from another villain," Toshinori replied, before dropping his hand. "One who was arguably <em>many</em> times more dangerous than that demon was. He was the leader of the criminal underworld, and the man who killed the woman who trained me before I met your grandfather and Muten Roshi. It should've been easy for me to overpower him, but...I got careless. I wanted revenge, and I let my guard down. I finally got him in the end, but not before I got damaged to the point where I had to lose my stomach and half a lung."</p><p>"But couldn't Senzu Beans heal you?"</p><p>"They can regenerate if there's still something to work with, like my lung, but not when there's nothing left," the man replied. "And besides, I didn't have any on me, and it was already too late by the time new ones were grown."</p><p>There was silence throughout the room for a moment, before Gohan added in his two cents. "There might be a chance All For One may have survived, as well," he said. "Surely he has to have at least a few powerful healing Quirks somewhere in his collection."</p><p>Toshinori snorted at his words. "I'm pretty sure only the <em>Dragon Balls</em> could fix what was left of him. There wasn't even a <em>head </em>left."</p><p>Several more moments of silence passed between the group, before Izuku decided to speak up next. "...So what's gonna happen to you now?" It was quite clear with his injuries that All Might would eventually have to retire, but when that happened...it was obvious that the resulting power vacuum would be disastrous as the crime rate was simply because of his presence as a hero.</p><p>"I've got a whole lot of fight left in me, kid, so don't worry," Toshinori replied. "I can still use ki, and I even got an artificial lung transplant from Capsule Corp." He paused for a moment to consider his next words, before continuing. "But first, let me tell you a story about my Quirk...and where I got it from."</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>Fifteen Years Old</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Do I <em>really </em>have to wear this?"</p><p>"<em>Izuku,</em>" Gohan reprimanded. "You know you can't just wear your training gi everywhere you want, right?"</p><p>Izuku slightly rolled his shoulders with a grimace before tugging on the collar of his tuxedo. "I know...but does it have to be so <em>tight?</em> I can barely move in this thing." When Hisashi had returned to Japan for his one-month leave of absence, he surprised his family with tickets to the annual Hero Fundraising Gala in Hosu, leading to Izuku staying in a hotel room with Gohan, and his parents in another.</p><p>And as uncomfortable as he was wearing such tight clothes, Izuku was <em>not </em>about to pass up the chance to meet some Pro Heroes.</p><p>Gohan hummed in response as he gave his grandson a once-over. "Well, it'll have to do for now," he said. "You'll need to get a new one soon. And look on the bright side," He clapped Izuku on the shoulder as they turned to look their reflections in front of the large mirror in the bathroom. "You'll be catching the attention of every young woman in the room."</p><p>"<em>Grandpa...</em>" Izuku whined, as he amusedly noted how his grandfather reached only up to his shoulder. For years, even though his career as a hero was all but cemented, he thought that he would forever be fated to have the height of a four-year-old. He had even suffered quite a substantial amount of bullying during much of primary and middle school, but he mostly ignored it from the knowledge that he could easily fight back if anyone ever tried anything.</p><p>That didn't mean it never stung, however; it was just he cared more about fighting and becoming stronger at the end of the day.</p><p>He never really showed it, but he was secretly very relieved when he finally got his growth spurt after becoming a teenager, although he could've gone without the pains and awkward hormones that came with his body deciding to change in such a short period of time. But now at fifteen years old, he stood at a comfortable five-foot-eight, and was still growing.</p><p>A sudden knock on the door caused the two to cease their conversation as Gohan walked over to open it, revealing Hisashi and Inko waiting on the other side and also aptly dressed for the occasion. "Hey. You two ready?"</p><p>"Just about," Gohan replied, before motioning for Izuku to follow him. "Come on, Izuku."</p><p>"Hold on a second," Izuku said, as he tied the laces on his dress shoes while simultaneously quickly finishing his half-eaten DynoBar, before he moved to follow his parents and grandfather outside of the hotel, where Hisashi hailed a taxi.</p><hr/><p>When they finally arrived at their destination and had gotten their invitations validated, the family of four proceeded through the main lobby of the building where the gala was being held, marveling at how posh and sophisticated everything looked. Soon after, Hisashi and Inko had splintered off to speak with a few of his business associates, leaving Izuku and Gohan to awkwardly walk around and mingle with some of the lesser-known heroes.</p><p>The former, however, was particularly doing everything in his power to <em>not </em>fanboy at the sight of so many Pro Heroes gathered in one place, and even spotted a few of the Top Ten (most notably Hawks's wings and Miruko's ears), while the latter lit up at the sight of one of his former pupils.</p><p>"Hey! Gohan-sensei!"</p><p>At hearing someone say his grandfather's name, Izuku turned to see a rather large man wearing a Viking-esque horned helmet. He instantly recognized him as Ox King: the Number Five Pro Hero and a close friend of All Might's. However, the sight of one of the heroes he looked up to was momentarily brushed off to the side by the sight of a girl that looked to be around his age walking beside him.</p><p>"Man, you're a sight for sore eyes," the man greeted, as he leaned in to hug Gohan. "How's the family?"</p><p>"I'm doing quite well, Ushiyama-kun," Gohan replied, before clapping a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "My grandson's just about to start his first year of high school."</p><p>At this, Ox King turned to Izuku with a grin. "So you're the Izuku Sensei always talks about," he began, giving him a slight bow, before gesturing to himself and the girl next to him. "Nice to meet you. Name's Yaoyorozu Ushiyama, and this is my daughter Momo."</p><p>"My name is Midoriya Izuku. I-it's nice to meet you both, too!" Izuku replied with a much deeper bow.</p><p>"Well, I do say you're looking quite lovely, Momo-san," Gohan spoke up. "Your mother's dress suits you perfectly."</p><p>Momo gave him a light smile as she gave him a light bow. "Thank you, Son Gohan-sama. I've heard quite a lot about you from my father."</p><p>"Now, now, no need to use that honorific here," he then said with a slight shake of his head. "Just 'Gohan-san' is fine."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>A moment of awkward silence passed through the group, before Gohan spoke again. "Anyway, why don't we take some time to catch up, and these two get to know each other?" he offered to Ushiyama.</p><p>"Uh, sure," the man replied. "As long as Momo's fine with it."</p><p>"I am, dad."</p><p>"Uh, same here," Izuku piped up. With a nod from his grandfather, the two men began to walk away, though Izuku looked responded with a confused glance when Gohan patted his shoulder and subtly winked at him.</p><p>"So," Momo began, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Are you planning on taking the Hero Course?"</p><p>"Oh, uh, yeah," Izuku replied. "My grandpa's been teaching me martial arts since I was little, and I also started learning from his teacher a few years ago."</p><p>Momo hummed in response as she picked up two glasses of sparkling cider from a nearby table and handed one to him. "I'll admit, I've asked my father several times over the years if I could train under Muten Roshi as he had," she began, before grimacing. "But then I found out about what the man was like, and...well, you get the picture."</p><p>Izuku nodded in understanding at the mention of his mentor's perverted antics. "Yeah...he can get a bit much, sometimes."</p><p>"But I digress," she continued. "Will you be taking the general or the recommended exam?"</p><p>"I'm not really sure," he replied, taking a sip of the cider. "I know a family friend wants to recommend me, but I also wanna prove myself and get in with my own power, you know?"</p><p>"I can understand that," Momo replied. "Though my Quirk isn't very well suited to what my father told me he's had to face. Is it still robots?"</p><p>"Last I checked, yeah," Izuku said. "Um, what <em>is</em> your Quirk, if you don't mind me asking?"</p><p>Momo then proceeded to explain how 'Creation' functioned, which caused Izuku to go off on a muttering tangent about how versatile it was and all of the different situations it could be used for. He was eventually snapped out of his thoughts, though she was more amused than annoyed. In return, he explained what his own power was, making sure to pass everything off as a sudden mutation, even showing her his tail that he was using as a belt for his pants.</p><p>Their conversation then turned to the Pro Heroes, and when Momo brought up All Might's Quirk, Izuku had to maintain caution in fear of accidentally revealing something about One For All that he wasn't supposed to.</p><p>"Pardon the interruption," a new voice broke in. "But I was hoping if I could borrow your companion for a moment, miss." Izuku turned to his side to see a man with what was possibly the longest hair he had ever seen, with it reaching down to his legs.</p><p>"...All right," Momo replied, before turning back to Izuku. "I hope we can continue this conversation later, Midoriya-san."</p><p>"Me too, Yaoyorozu-san." With a smile and a nod, she turned around and began to walk away, leaving the man to take a good look at Izuku before he finally spoke.</p><p>"Damn, you really <em>do </em>look just like him."</p><p>Izuku could only blink back in confusion at the strange statement. "...Huh?"</p><p>"Sorry, that probably sounds weird," the man said with a chuckle. "But does the name 'Kakarotto' ring any bells?"</p><p>"Uh...no?"</p><p>"Hm...what about 'Saiya-jin?'"</p><p>Izuku's gaze immediately hardened at the mention of his race. "How do you know about the Saiya-jins?"</p><p>The man smirked in reply as he crossed his arms. "Straight to the point, eh? Well, my name's Raditz, and I'm your brother. From your birth family."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know you're going to ask if Roshi taught All Might how to bulk up, and the answer is yes.</p><p>Ushiyama = Ox Mountain (|Ox| King of Fire |Mountain|). I have quite a few more of these name puns planned.</p><p>Think of the DynoBar as a DynoCap/Hoi-Poi Capsule but in food form (i.e. a granola bar that can store 2-3 meals' worth of nutrients and calories). I'm debating on whether or not to make Hisashi the one who pitched the idea.</p><p>If you didn't already get it from the scene and the pairings, I have decided to combine Chi-Chi and Momo into one character. And if the conversation felt awkward at all, then sorry, but I couldn't really summarize and use exposition there like I normally do.</p><p>I was very unsure about skipping all the way to 15 years old, but I <em>will </em>be spending more time over the next three years of his life as he grows stronger and discovers more about himself (U.A. is a university here).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Opportunity of a Lifetime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's been a long ass time since I've posted anything. I've mainly been distracted by video games and reading other fics to the point where the writer's block just kept building up, as well as things kind of being hectic around my family due to my grandmother passing from COVID.</p><p>So hopefully, I'll be able to get back to my usual schedule, but that might not happen until summer.</p><p>Writing this chapter as a whole was pretty damn difficult because of just how much I didn't want to set up the story's overall plot, so I apologize if some parts leave you a bit confused.</p><p>I honestly don't like having to do more time skips, but I can't really get the story going until the timeline gets to the year before Izuku goes to U.A., so please continue to bear with me if you find the pacing a bit fast.</p><p>(Plus if I stretch it out too much, it'll get boring asf for you to read and for me to write, so this is also me playing it safe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If one were to ask Raditz what his favorite planet was, he would have to answer with Earth, each and every time. With all the rich cultures, entertainment, and food, there really wasn't a better experience to be had in this part of the galaxy. His biggest (and most unrealistic) hope was that <em>Frieza </em>and his ilk would never come across this world, as countless others had been brought to heel by the Cold Dynasty.</p><p>In truth, he was expecting a barren wasteland occupied by a single boy, as all non-royal Saiyan infants were sent to wipe out weak planets, both because it was common sense, and as a way to prove their right to live.</p><p>If they were strong and succeeded, then they were eventually found and brought back into Saiyan society. But if they were weak and failed, then they were left for dead, and the disgrace of their memory and who they were (and what they <em>could have </em>been) were forever lost to time.</p><p>So when he stepped out of the pod and found himself face-to-face with a blue-haired woman pointing something akin to that of an energy rifle to his face, Raditz immediately assumed the worst, and it was with a heavy heart that he realized his failure to his liege, and their cause as a whole...until the woman asked him if he was from the Galactic Patrol, which considerably threw him for a loop.</p><p>As far as Raditz was aware, Earth's technological level was still too low for space travel to be developed, meaning that the inhabitants <em>weren't supposed to have extraterrestrial knowledge</em>. He briefly wondered if it was a comrade's doing, but that thought quickly dissipated when the woman explained her history with a Patroller by the name of 'Jaco'.</p><p>So after tentatively giving the woman (who introduced herself as Bulma) his name and what exactly he was doing here, Raditz was shown around the area he had landed in, and in exchange for sharing his space pod's technology as well as promising not to harm her family, was allowed to stay at Capsule Corp. and use their resources to conduct his recon mission and search for Kakarot's location.</p><p>A half-revolution around the planet's star ended up passing since then, and Raditz quickly realized that Earth <em>really </em>wasn't as primitive as everyone made it out to be. <em>Sure,</em> the majority of them lacked the ability to utilize energy, but that didn't mean that they weren't exactly <em>powerless</em><em>, </em>either. After being given a crash course into Quirks (with Bulma going off on a tangent about her own), Raditz's respect for the woman and the species as a whole grew tenfold.</p><p>And when she showed him the DynoCap, he nearly salivated at the potential such a device presented. So many of his painfully-tedious reconnaissance missions would have been a lot more bearable had he been able to carry all of his supplies on his person.</p><p>And so Raditz decided to stay on the planet for the time being, learning everything he could about the planet and sending reports and as much information as he could through discreet channels, intent on making sure that <em>someone </em>could be sent to pick up the supplies. If things would continue to go as smoothly as they had been, then Earth would give Vegeta's resistance movement a massive advantage in their fight to overthrow the Colds in power.</p><p>But no matter how much time would pass, Raditz never forgot about why exactly he came to Earth in the first place. When he first arrived, he would regularly ask Bulma for any news or rumors about his brother, but in light of the obvious difficulty in discreetly finding someone that matched a Saiyan's description in a world full of Quirks, instead took it upon himself to travel around the planet to look for Kakarot himself.</p><p>Which was how he found himself in Japan, having to tolerate a group of Pro Heroes who liked to dress up as cats because he<em> somehow</em> ended up courting the one with brown hair, along with trying to get her nephew to stop moping around like a pansy.</p><p>He had no doubt his ancestors were mocking him right now. Five years prior, he'd have scoffed at the prospect of a mighty Saiyan warrior trying his utter damnedest to blend in with a population of weaklings. But then again, his Prince had tried to do the same thing, before Frieza eventually found out and had his lover and child killed, and then everything went to shit.</p><p>Raditz had even voiced his concerns when he finally came clean with Shino, but luckily with her profession, she wasn't the type to take things lying down (but only in <em>combat</em>, if you caught his drift).</p><p>Part of him felt guilty for roping her and Kо̄ta into all the conflict, but it truly <em>was </em>only a matter of time before it spread to Earth; spies were always bound to slip up sooner or later, and the presence of Quirks and Capsule Corp's technology was just too good of an opportunity to pass up for either side.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Six Months Later...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>School couldn't have ended at a better time, Izuku supposed. Try as he might, he was just <em>not</em> a fan of having to take classes like Advanced Math and English, even though he knew just as much as the next guy how important it was. He just would<em> very much </em>rather keep learning strategy and improving his combat skills, but Toshinori had told him that he wouldn't be accepted in most hero schools if he had poor grades, and Raditz simply said that 'it was always the stupid fighters that went down first', so it wasn't like he had any choice in the matter, either.</p><p>Still, though, he could've gone without all the looks and whispers from his classmates when their homeroom teacher had outed him as being the person with the largest chance of being accepted into U.A. University, as well as more than a few of the girls in his class becoming a bit <em>too </em>chatty than he was comfortable with and giving him their phone numbers (though oddly enough, whenever he tried to visualize that memory, their faces were all replaced by Momo's).</p><p>It was pretty strange.</p><p>At the moment the bell rang, he stuffed everything in his bag at the fastest speed he was allowed to and hightailed it out of there, and was now just waiting for everyone else to finally start walking out to the front of the school. Once he spotted who he was looking for, he began walking towards the crowd with a wave of his hand.</p><p>"Yo! Kuririn!"</p><p>While Izuku had quite a bit of difficulty making friends with other children his age while growing up, he and Kuririn had more or less hit it off from the start, much like he did with Momo three years prior, but he had the fortune of seeing the other boy almost every day, so the status of best friend inevitably went to him (not that the Yaoyorozu heiress really minded - unbeknownst to Izuku, she was starting to see him as maybe <em>just a little bit more</em> than a friend).</p><p>Kuririn Kurige was a new student from Jaku City joining during the middle of the year, and had defended himself from bullies looking to make fun of his height and lack of a nose by showing off his 'Plasma Disc' Quirk after school. Impressed at the display, Izuku asked to analyze and write about it in his notebook, and alongside sharing a mutual interest in heroics, the two hit it off and soon became as thick as thieves.</p><p>(When Momo visited whenever she was able to, Kuririn regularly tried to leave Izuku alone with her, muttering something about a 'wingman' - much to his confusion.)</p><p>"'Sup?" Kuririn greeted in return, pocketing his phone and sharing a fist bump with Izuku. "We still on for training?"</p><p>"Yeah. My mom needs me to get something from the store first, but then we're good."</p><p>"Oh, okay." Kuririn nodded, and pulled his phone out and took a brief look at the time before pocketing it. "Well, I've got time to kill, so I guess I'll just join you."</p><p>After about twenty seconds of walking, the two reached the entrance of an underpass, and Izuku was beginning to feel some slight hunger pains. Shrugging off his backpack, he turned it around to fish out a DynoBar, before tearing it open and taking a bite, slightly grimacing at the taste. While he more or less liked grape juice as much as the next guy, the grape-flavor of the condensed food bar just seemed to be a complete miss. But it was also the last one he had left on him, so he didn't really have any choice, either.</p><p>If only he had a <em>bacon-</em>flavored one, right about now...</p><p>As Izuku was about to take his next bite, his nose was assaulted by just about the <em>foulest</em> stench he had ever come across in his life. Because of the enhanced senses that came with his alien biology, he was no stranger to the smell of animal waste and carcasses found in the wilderness of Mount Paozu, but <em>this</em>...this type of smell wasn't normal.</p><p>Clenching his teeth, Izuku willed himself to push down the urge to gag, before shoving the DynoBar in his pants pocket and reaching his hand out in front of Kuririn in a silent command to <em>stop walking</em>. "Whoever you are," he called out to the seemingly empty space. "You can come out now."</p><p>Off to his side, Kuririn looked at Izuku in alarm. "Is there someone here?" he asked.</p><p>Ignoring his friend's remark, Izuku kept his ki sense locked on to the now-revealed third person in the underpass, and turned around to witness a <em>mass </em>of sludge forming with an audible <em>squelching</em> noise, before it finished with a large set of eyes and teeth finally showed themselves.</p><p>"So you knew where I was, huh?" the man-made-of-sludge said, before his face broke out into an ominous grin. "Look where that got you."</p><p>A tense silence briefly filled the air, before the he <em>lunged</em> with his arm outstretched, and Izuku immediately reacted by tightly gripping the back of Kuririn's uniform jumping backwards to a distance that was well out of the Villain's range, before the two unceremoniously landed on their backs. With haste, Izuku stood back up and launched himself forward to deliver a punch that connected with the Villain's midsection, but soon became momentarily shocked as he saw his arm <em>sink </em>into his body instead of forcefully knocking it away.</p><p>
  <em>He used too little force.</em>
</p><p>But before Izuku could free himself and try again, his ears picked up a faint <em>humming </em>sound, and ducked to narrowly avoid Kuririn's volley of miniature Plasma Discs, with one of them even managing to sever the Villain's arm.</p><p>"What the hell?!" It didn't look like it did any damage based on his reaction, but it was enough to distract him as Izuku was able to effortlessly yank his arm free and fly backwards until he was standing next to Kuririn. He turned to share a look with the other boy for a brief second, before they rushed at him, with Kuririn yelling out a battle cry as his palms lit up with more Plasma Discs, while Izuku aimed to attack his only exposed weakness: his eyes.</p><p>The impromptu tag-team continued for another minute or so with Izuku landing quick jabs and flying above and around the Villain to dodge Kuririn's Quirk, until enough of the Villain's sludge-like body had been severed, and Izuku followed up with a powerful <em>Kiai </em>that managed to knock him back towards the opposite entrance of the underpass.</p><p>"You-you little <em>shits!</em>" the Villain yelled as he formed back together. "Just you wait 'till-"</p><p><strong>"</strong><span class="u"><span><strong>Until <em>what,</em> exactly?</strong></span></span><strong>" </strong>a booming voice interjected.</p><p>If it were possible, the Villain seemed to <em>go white </em>at the newcomer's voice. "...oh."</p><p>
  <strong>"<em><span class="u"><span>Oh...?</span></span></em>"</strong>
</p><p>"...Shit."</p><p>Toshinori's trademark grin seemed to turn shark-like as he reared his fist back. <strong>"</strong><span class="u"><span><strong>I thought so.</strong></span></span><strong>"</strong></p><hr/><p>"Remember to lift with your legs!"</p><p>"I'm...<em>trying...! </em>Do you know how <em>heavy </em>this thing is?!"</p><p>Izuku set down the pile of scrap metal he was carrying and walked over to the refrigerator Kuririn was struggling to even <em>budge,</em> before gripping its sides and almost effortlessly lifting it up over his head. "It's not <em>that </em>heavy."</p><p>"...Okay, now you're just rubbing it in," Kuririn deadpanned.</p><p>"Hehe, sorry," Izuku chuckled. "But how 'bout I give you a hand?"</p><p>Off in the distance, Toshinori casually took a sip of non-alcoholic beer as he watched his students from his camping chair. Seeing as how they handled their escapade just a few hours earlier was still illegal by Japanese law (even if one of them was <em>technically </em>Quirkless), Toshinori was obligated to give Izuku and Kuririn a verbal reprimanding, but increasing the severity of their training.</p><p>By a <em>lot.</em></p><p>"How long do you reckon 'till they clear the whole thing?" Muten Rōshi asked next to him, sporting a bright green visor cap alongside his usual Hawaiian shirt and swim shorts.</p><p>"A few months, give or take," Toshinori replied.</p><p>The goal of having Izuku and Kuririn clear Takoba Municipal Beach Park of trash was to further build up their physical strength, as well as get Kuririn used to the idea of using his ki to strengthen his entire body (and in Izuku's case, get him used to strengthening <em>individual limbs</em>). But because the disparity of strength and experience between the two was so high, Toshinori had Izuku wear a set of weighted clothing in order to make the training worthwhile.</p><p>And if either of them were to get hurt or pull a muscle? Well, he always kept a small pouch of Senzu Beans on him during Pro Hero work, just in case.</p><p>The silence between the two men continued for several more moments, before Roshi spoke again. "You still thinking of giving Izuku One For All?"</p><p>"...Yeah," Toshinori replied. "I don't think there's really anyone better."</p><p>"Not even the Kurige kid?"</p><p>"Well, he <em>might</em> be a good fit, too," he conceded. "But he wouldn't be able to do as good a job as Izuku would." When he had first told him about just exactly <em>how </em>he was able to defeat Piccolo Daimaō when no one else could (and his subsequent injury from the bastard who killed Nana), Izuku had gotten this <em>look </em>in his eyes. Not too different from all the kids who admired All Might, but <em>purer, </em>in a sense.</p><p>He already had the motivation for a career in Heroics ever since he was a young child, when his mother and grandfather had to pull him aside and carefully explain why his father couldn't be there with them for more than half of the year, but he also had the desire to <em>protect </em>others, whether it be from run-of-the-mill Villains or schoolyard bullies.</p><p>Having such honorable reasons were few and far between in a society where superheroes were glorified and romanticized to extreme levels, and to be honest...Toshinori saw a lot of himself in the boy he grew to love as a nephew.</p><p>He wasn't sure how Sorahiko would take the news, but he <em>definitely</em> knew Mirai wouldn't react positively. While he considered him one of his most trusted friends and allies, the man was a <em>just a little </em>too overzealous in maintaining All Might's public image. He was more concerned with finding someone who could become 'All Might 2.0', rather than someone who could definitively replace him and develop their own identity.</p><p>"Well, I'd have to agree, in any case. When are you giving it to him?"</p><p>"I don't know," he admitted. "There's still a lot of time for me to figure out when."</p><p>Raditz had revealed that it was only a matter of time before the Planet Trade Organization set its sights on Chikyū's resources and technology, and because Izuku had been sent here outside of Frieza's knowledge (alongside a <em>very </em>good amount of information about Prince Vegeta's Resistance), there was a large chance of the tyrant himself getting involved in conquering the planet, and Izuku would need to have mastered One For All's stockpile of physical strength and ki by then.</p><p>He just prayed it wouldn't happen for <em>years </em>until they were all ready...</p><p>All of a sudden, Toshinori's thoughts were interrupted by a <em>violent</em> roar emanating from above, and he looked up to see <em>something</em> streaking through the sky at a speed much, <em>much</em> faster than a military aircraft in controlled flight.</p><p>It was going to <em>crash-land, </em>and very likely on or somewhere near a populated area. But what's more, was what he sensed <em>inside </em>the UFO.</p><p>"Sensei. Do you feel that?"</p><p>"I do," Rōshi replied. "You should probably try to make sure it doesn't hit anyone."</p><p>"Yeah. Please make sure the boys finish their training." With that, Toshinori pushed ki into his legs to lift himself into the air, before soaring towards the sky with a <em>boom! </em>as the sound barrier was broken.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Elsewhere, 50 km Above...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Hidden from view to the surface below, the green being known as Kami kept his gaze on the sky from his place on the edge of the Guardian's Temple, keeping a tense grip on his staff as he watched for the spaceship's trajectory. The Dragon Balls had already been collected in anticipation for any serious damage upon impact, thanks to his limited ability to see the future, but he was still unaware of whether or not the planet's new visitors held good intentions.</p><p>It was a stroke of good luck that the Saiyans had so far done the exact opposite of what he had heard of their behavior from Raditz's stories, but that was no reason for the World Guardian to start becoming complacent. After all, who was to say this next one would be the same?</p><p>Nevertheless, Kami maintained his focus on watching for the ship's trajectory, admittedly cracking a smirk or two at some of the reactions to the sight of it (he <em>had</em> been feeling particularly bored before all this started).</p><p>However, it wasn't until the ship entered the upper atmosphere that Kami's eyes widened as he came to a sudden realization: he recognized the make of the ship as well as the emblem that adorned it to be identical to the one belonging to that 'Jaco' fellow who first came to Earth around the same time as young Izuku Midoriya.</p><p>Meaning that the situation had to be <em>dire </em>if it called for crash-landing for a second time upon arrival.</p><p>Kami immediately turned around and started making his way towards the Temple with as much speed as his body could give him. "Mr. Popo," he called out, looking over to his assistant tending to the garden. "I'm going to be leaving for a bit. There's a matter concerning our newest visitor that requires my utmost attention."</p><p>"As you wish, Kami," the genie replied, quickly matching the Guardian in place as the two of them reached the building. Before long, Kami was standing in the center of the Room of Spatial Materialization, with Mr. Popo on standby next to the control switch, ready to activate the teleportation sequence.</p><p>"Where to?"</p><p>"Yunzabit Heights, Japan."</p><p>"Ah. Please give young Piccolo my regards."</p><p>Kami nodded. "Of course." It would be nice to see his son again, after all.</p><p>Wordlessly, Mr. Popo's hand began to glow a dim blue light to the point where it was threatening to release sparks, to which he set his hand on the rectangular panel, feeding his magic into Room. Almost instantly, the circle surrounding Kami lit up a brilliant white, and eventually, it culminated into a bright <em>flash, </em>and the Guardian was nowhere to be seen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know you wanted a continuation of where last chapter ended but I need this chapter done now, damn it, so I just opted to move that specific scene to either next chapter or the one after it.</p><p>Yup, Krillin's got a last name now, and I've decided to make Destructo Disc his Quirk.</p><p>Are the Saiyans are good guys here? No, not really, but I'll be getting into why exactly I'm pulling a Star Wars sometime in the next few chapters. It'll be good, I promise.</p><p>I know you think that Goku!Izuku getting OFA is overkill because he's already a Saiyan with ki control and complete mastery over the Oozaru, but you know who else is OP? The DBZ big bads. There's literally no rhyme or reason why Frieza and maybe Cell would be any weaker than in canon, so that's where One For All comes in, because there's just no way for him to get to the level canon Goku was at 18 without it.</p><p>A Goku that lived a relatively normal life is never gonna be able to get the combat experience and Zenkai boosts necessary to naturally match the world-ending villains in power (tl;dr he's actually weak as shit here compared to everyone outside Earth), so he needs the power boost OFA gives just to stand a chance against Frieza. If it helps at all, think of it as a replacement for the Kaio-ken, and that he won't be getting it for a while, at the very least.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>